What Hamlet Can Lead To
by htbookreader1
Summary: modern tale of how a young boy and girl guy/marian find a lot more than poetry in Shakespeare tale of Hamlet...kids this is viewed under caution...very steamy...christmas pressie for gizzysgirl!


**We need a major author's note for this story...sorry..firstly i've never ever written anything like this before its totally a first and totally not appropriate for children...so people read this with caution and get ready for steamyness...This is a christmas present for Gizzysgirl because she's been an amazing wonderful reviewer and i owe her sooooo much....so finally she gets major guy/mar steaminess....anyone who reads this who is rob/mar...im still their fan but this is a well deserved presant...hope you all had a merry christmas and a happy new year!!!!--also takes place in MODERN times...**

**Disclaimer:** **Its not mine..none of its mine...its really not mine...if i claimed it was mine...i'd have to do time...look i made a ryhme**

She could not take it any longer. The pain was intolerable. The desire for his body, his mind, his heart, his everything…was just too much for her to keep inside. The girl waited until after school ended and everyone else was piling out of the school. His locker was near hers.

"Guy?" she whispered with a shaky breath. Even the sound of his name in her mouth was intoxicating.

Guy turned around to face the girl. "What is it Marian?"

"I need to talk to you," said Marian for lack of better words, "do you mind staying after school for a minute or two?"

The boy nodded and smiled warmly at the girl. The girl, Marian, for her part nearly melted from the sparkling sunlight that was his smile. She watched his strong arms as he packed up his backpack. Marian would have given anything in the world to be those books which Guy could cradle in his hands and at the same time thrust them furiously into his bag.

Marian looked away from the beautiful motion of Guy's body moving like a Grecian god as he put his books into his backpack.

Soon the voices and footsteps faded, leaving just the boy and girl alone in the hallway. She heard him slam his locker closed and heard the sound of his footsteps slowly draw closer and closer to her side. Still Marian did not turn around to face Guy. She felt his warm breath on her neck and took a much needed intake of oxygen as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Guy, for his part, looked at the back of her pale neck that was not covered by long strands of brown hair. Yet Marian, not realizing the direction of Guy's frozen eyes, shifted her hair so that it covered the innocence of her pale neck entirely. But, Guy noticed, just before the hair covered it, there were little beads of sweat on her neck.

"What," said Guy forcing himself back to reality, "did you uh…want to talk about?"

Marian opened her eyes and turned to face Guy.

The boy stood over the girl considerably. She leaned against her locker, glad for its support. Her fingers were shaking. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt. The girl was having trouble remembering who she was as she stared at the boy's muscular arms and body. It was hard to breathe, and hard to think about anything else but pushing herself up against his body.

"Marian?" Guy asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. "I'm feeling a little hot," she paused and smiled at her words. "Let's go outside."

The two walked across the hallway towards the door leading outside. Both Marian and Guy put their hand on the door at the same time to open it. This feeling of one palm onto of the other palm, the sharing of shivers, of sweat, caused the two to pull their hands away quickly.

The girl's heart beat faster.

"Sorry," said Guy opening the door and letting Marian walk out first. As she walked outside, a breeze caught her hair and shook it so that it blew gently into Guy's face. He briefly felt the silkiness of her auburn hair on his chin and he closed his eyes tasting it.

But as the wind died Guy opened his eyes and walked outside too.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked her again as he stood in front of her.

Marian bit her lip trying to figure out how best to tell her feelings to the boy who had captured her heart and held it in his beautiful hands.

Guy, for his part, watched Marian's white teeth pull and tug at her lip. He found himself breathing a little harder than normal.

"I haven't been able," said the girl brushing the hair from her eyes, "to think lately."

Guy stepped closer to Marian. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said," she repeated breathlessly, "I haven't been able to think."

As another breeze tugged at her hair she pulled down on her shirt to stay warm. Guy watched wordlessly as he saw a little more of her skin and cleavage. He swallowed. And, like Marian, he found his own hands shaking and forced them into his jean pockets.

When he shoved in his hands to his jean pockets she got a better look at the beginning of his boxers and little bits of his dark pubic hair. She hugged herself and forced her arms rigid so that they did not throw themselves around his body.

"Are you okay?" Marian forced a smile. She nodded at the hands that were shoved in Guy's pockets.

Guy nodded. But it was not so clear cut in his mind. He looked at her in a way he never had before. He forced his hands into his pockets to keep them from grabbing her and thrusting her against a wall. He tried to restrain them from unbuttoning every last button on her top and letting them lift up her skirt to see the hidden depths underneath.

Restraining his hands was far easier than restraining his mind from these images.

"You sure?" she asked. Though in the midst of a desire she could not bear it if he was ill or hurt or…or anything.

"Yes!" he said sharply.

His tone forced her to step back a bit. She looked down at her shoes and clicked them together. While her eyes lingered on her feet he bit his lip and cursed himself for his anger which was not her fault. Actually, he realized, his anger and desire was completely her fault. But that was still no reason he should act like an animal.

Unless….

He saw his mouth pressed against hers as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans and gracefully slid them down his legs.

Though Guy did not realize it, his thoughts were shared by Marian.

Guy walked towards Marian. She looked up at him and gave him half a smile.

"I'll believe you next time you tell me you're well," she said trying to make him laugh.

He obliged.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head.

"Remind me again," he said, "where were we?"

"I was about to tell you why I can't think." Her eyes locked onto his. She saw little beads of sweat drip from his forehead down his cheek…Marian kept her tongue from wetting her upper and lower lip with lust.

"Tell me," he said softly. His voice was like Heaven and Hell together and it sent chills down her spine. Guy noticed her revealing knees shake slightly.

"I think I'm unwell," she said.

He smiled with disbelief. "Like _sick_ unwell, or like _Hamlet_ unwell."

She chuckled and stepped closer to him. "More like Hamlet unwell, and less like sick unwell."

"Don't kill your uncle," said Guy trying to break this tension.

Marian shook her head. "It's not like that it's just…I…I'm not myself right now. Well I mean, I am myself right now, this very minute, in a way I've never been myself before. I've just never…really known that there was another part of me that felt this way."

"Sounds exactly like Hamlet," Guy said with a smile. "What way though?"

The girl looked deep into the boy's eyes. "Do you remember that letter Hamlet wrote to Ophelia?"

He nodded. "The poetry he wrote right?" And Guy began to recite the words as if he was the Bard himself brought back to life. "'Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love.'"

"You," breathed the girl.

"What?" asked the boy in a whisper stepping so close to her that he could have touched her.

"I love you," she said with a smile. "And I can't think because you steal my oxygen and my heart—" She was forced to stop her speech because of the lips that were pressed against hers abruptly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weave her fingers through the locks of his hair.

He stopped the kiss. "You are," he said in a whisper, "my everything."

Marian smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Where are you leading me?" the boy asked nervously.

The girl smiled. "I want to do something with you…something I've never done before."

"Marian…" breathed Guy in whispered knowledge. "Are you sure you want this? That you want me?"

She smiled at him and kissed his palm. She put his hand to her chest and let him feel her breasts heaving for him and for him alone. He began to draw closer to her with a new sense of passion. But she took his hand and led him to a little forest that was behind the campus. Marian let go of Guy's hand took off her shoes and let the grass cling to her toes and fill her with new life and passion such that she never felt before.

The girl put out her hand for the boy to join her. He obligingly took of his shoes and drew close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his fingers up and down her back melodically. She sighed. Enthralled by her sigh he began to kiss her neck and his fingers started to unbutton her shirt.

For her part her shaky fingers lifted up his tight shirt so that his bare chest was revealed to her. Guy stopped unbuttoning Marian's shirt to look at her reaction. He was worried that she would somehow think ill of his body. But any doubts he had were washed away when he saw how she smiled at reached out her hand to touch his body.

She lightly moved her index fingers around his nipples and down his chest. She smiled when she heard him sigh with pleasure and kiss the side of her neck. So filled with passion Guy tore off her shirt so that he saw her bra and chest. Marian looked down and blushed.

No other man had ever seen her body before and…she was just as nervous about pleasing Guy as he was about pleasing her.

He lifted her chin up so that she could look at him in the eye.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head and with took hold of her hand and guided it towards his penis which was long and hard with ecstasy.

"You're beautiful," he said taking off her bra and skirt.

Guy took hold of Marian in his arms and guided her to the grassy floor. He lay on top of her and kissed and fondled her bare breasts. She moaned and closed her eyes, all the while unbuttoning his jeans. His hard penis was rubbing up against her pale leg.

Her moans enthralled Guy even further. Like she had done to his, he rubbed his index fingers around her nipples and she giggled with delight.

Guy put his hands on Marian's cheeks so that she looked up at him and he looked down at her. Both were completely at the other's mercy. Both ached for the other's body and both of their hearts were full of newly discovered love.

"Are you sure," said Guy kissing her lips, "that you want to do this?"

Marian nodded. "It's you Guy, it's always been you."

"How long?" he asked closing his eyes as her fingers slid down to touch his hard erection.

"Oh!" he cried loudly as he began to fill with pure bliss and ache at the same time. "Marian!"

"The first time I saw you," she whispered kissing him. "Have you ever…?"

Guy nodded bashfully.

"Oh," said Marian looking away though still fully aware of the hard penis now currently against her thigh. "How…um…how do I…compare?"

Guy laughed. He touched the girl's hair and traced his finger along her chest. His fingers then began to touch different areas of her vagina and sighed passionately.

"More," she whispered breathlessly.

"More?" he asked her with a girl.

"I…want…you…" she gasped as his touch grew strong and he dove his penis into her vagina.

"And I want you," he gasped pulling himself out. "God do I want you."

"Really?" gasped the girl closing her eyes and sighing.

"Marian," said Guy looking into his angel's lovely eyes. "I love you."

**debating on a part two...your thoughts please...**


End file.
